Living the Fantasy
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Two chapter story about how Sam and Andy are both living their fantasy. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Shall I reiterate? I don't own Rookie Blue ... *weeps silently in the corner*. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, this is just another quickie about how Andy gets to "live her fantasy" of being with Sam. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy McNally had dreamed of moments like these her entire life. She always ended up choosing the wrong guy, so she needed something to hope for, something to believe in ... to fantasize about. Sometimes it was the knight in shining armor bit, but that got outdated when she left puberty behind. As she grew into an adult, and suffered through bad relationship after bad relationship, her fantasies delved into the hero figures. She had a string of boyfriends that were firemen, paramedics, doctors, even a few army guys ... but they never lasted.

She hadn't ever considered the possibility of dating a cop ... she had enough daddy issues as it was, and she didn't want her entire life to revolve around police work. It had destroyed her father, she didn't want it doing the same to her.

But then she'd met him. She'd never known a cop like him, and even though she had told him that she didn't date cops, he'd wormed his way in anyway. Her fantasies suddenly took a hard right, shifting over to him. It was rare for her to get a good night's sleep, because she was constantly dreaming about him. Whether it was something that he'd done that day, or something she imagined him doing. Whatever it was, he always took a starring role in her dreams, and sometimes even her daydreams.

But that's all they were ... fantasies. She never really believed that they could come true. Stuff like that didn't happen to her.

Until one day, he asked her out for drinks. And then another day, he asked her to lunch. And then dinner, and then a movie, and then a weekend away, and then moving in, and then - as though it was all snowballing on her, he got down on one knee, and he asked her to marry him.

She'd never really clued in that it was all happening. She just figured that something would happen to ruin it, and it would just get thrown into the list of bad relationships and bad choices.

But there they were, and there he was, and it was really happening. She got the good guy for once.

Andy practically screamed yes, dropping down onto her knees to hug him.

Every single day since then, she woke up with a smile on her face. She got to wake up next to the man she loved, who loved her back. She was living her fantasy.

...

_End of chapter one. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_The second chapter will be Sam's perspective. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: And here's chapter two. _

_Eee, I'm sitting here counting down the hours until tonight's episode. You know, some people think it's bad to get so obsessed about things, but as writers, if we're not obsessed, then I don't think we're properly motivated. And if you don't have the motivation, then you just aren't any good. So, I quite enjoy being obsessed. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Sam Swarek had never really thought about his future. For the longest time, he just lived day-to-day, case-to-case. That hadn't changed much when he'd gone undercover. His goal was the same every day: lay the ground work, get people to trust me and open up, get enough dirt on Anton Hill, make the arrest. It had almost been a mantra.

He never saw himself settling down with anyone. Sure, he'd had the casual daydream/fantasy about meeting a nice girl and settling down, having a couple kids, living the picket-fence lifestyle. But he never really saw it as him. It was someone else's life, he was only there to fantasize about it. He had more important things to worry about, anyway.

But then she'd pushed her way into his life. She'd wrecked eight months of his undercover work, and then he'd been forced to work with her, alongside her, every single day. He'd seen his fair share of rookies come and go through the division, and he'd been determined to see her as just that: a rookie. Nothing more.

But then Callaghan had singled her out, and he found himself growing concerned for her. He'd warned her about Callaghan's proclivity towards rookies, and how he used them up and tossed them aside. For some reason, he hadn't wanted that happening to her. At first, she'd shrugged him off, and he'd been disappointed. But then he heard through the grapevine that she'd been the one to toss Callaghan aside, telling him she wouldn't be his yearly joyride. That was when it started. At first - after he got past his initial distaste for her - he'd been mildly intrigued by her. There was something that drew her to him.

But after the way she handled that situation, with her head held high, he started seeing her as more than a rookie, more than his partner. She'd become so much more than that.

His fantasies suddenly centered completely around Andy McNally. He couldn't do anything while she was his rookie, but he kept close. He tossed and turned every night, thinking about her, dreaming about her. Until finally, the day came when he could ask her out, and he did. She said yes, stirring something within him. First it was for drinks - he wanted to start slow, not wanting to ruin anything. After drinks, he asked her out for lunch. Dinner, a movie ... feeling risky, he'd asked her to go away with him for a weekend. He made sure they could both take the time off, and treated her to a wonderful mini-vacation. A couple months later, he asked her to move in with him, and she agreed.

He couldn't believe that he'd managed to find someone like her, and he couldn't see his life going anywhere without her. So, one day, he made his fantasies a reality. He planned the evening down to the last detail, and ended it with him on one knee before her. He prayed that she would say yes, and was overjoyed when she almost screamed the answer.

He spent every day since then thinking of ways to make her smile. They were subtle, but perfect moments. Everyday when he woke up, he realized that he didn't have to imagine a perfect life with her ... he already had it. He was living his fantasy.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_It was a little mushy, but hopefully not excessively. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
